


A Late Night

by Griddlebone



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Compromise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: Gia comes home after a long day. Pure fluff.





	A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



_They need me to stay late… I don't think I can make the carnival. I'm sorry._

_It's ok_

Gia scowled at her phone. She'd sent that apology hours ago, but there were no new messages, not since that cryptic "It's ok" from Emma? She felt the scowl grow deeper and let it, in spite of the inner voice that reminded her _you scare people when you look like that._ There was nobody around to scare right now anyway.

Emma had gone off to the carnival with the rest of the former power rangers, and not bothered to send a single message, much less a photo? The least she could have done was try to make Gia feel bad for missing out. Again.

Gia sighed as the rickety elevator carried her up to the floor where she shared an apartment with Emma. She had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot more apologizing in just a few minutes. Not that she hadn't earned it by being a total flake to her friends lately… She reminded herself that this job was potentially the opportunity of a lifetime and she didn't want to blow that opportunity, even if she was beginning to feel taken advantage of, what with all of the last-minute requests for her to stay late and work extra hours. Worse, she was starting to really miss her girlfriend.

She paused to take a deep breath before unlocking the door, steeling herself for whatever might be about to happen. As tired and grouchy as she was right now, she wasn't sure she could handle it. Unless, of course, it involved Emma waiting for her in sexy lingerie, fully prepared to demand some quality time together.

With that thought in mind, she opened the door.

The living room was empty. There was no sign of Emma, but she could hear an unfamiliar gurgling sound. Perplexed, Gia realized the sound was coming from the room's new addition: a ten-gallon aquarium that rested on the dining room table that they'd crammed into one corner of the room. The aquarium had been lovingly filled with decorative plants and looked like a fish paradise to Gia. The filter must be the source of the sound. A solitary goldfish floated in a small glass fish bowl beside the aquarium.

"Huh," Gia murmured.

She set down her handbag, draped her coat over the back of the nearest chair, and went in search of Emma.

She found her lying face down on their bed, fully clothed, like she'd just flopped there.

"Emma?" she began cautiously.

Emma stirred, groaning, and rolled over. She flung one arm over her eyes dramatically. "You're finally home," she noticed.

"Yeah, finally," Gia agreed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She sat down beside Emma, absently stroking her arm. "I keep hoping that eventually the rest of my cohort will catch up and I won't be the only one they call on when there's extra work." She paused. "But enough about that. How was the carnival?"

"It was fine." Emma paused, moving her arm so she could look at Gia. "I, uh, I won a fish."

"I noticed."

"Are you upset? I know we only just started talking about getting a pet, and now we've got a fish and an aquarium that's cycling and –"

Gia laughed. After the long and tedious day she'd had, it felt good. "Emma, I'm just glad you had a good time at the carnival." She flopped down on the bed beside Emma, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend snuggling against her. "And I'm glad The Fish is going to have a good home."

"It would have been better with you there," Emma said. Gia didn't need to look to know she was pouting. Adorably.

"I know. I really am sorry, and I really do intend to make it up to you."

The pout turned into a grin. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She could sense the grin widening, threatening to turn into a giggle. "I mean it!" She sobered. "I've been missing a lot of our dates lately," she admitted. "And I'm sorry for that. Next time they ask me to stay late, I'm going to tell them what I really think –"

Emma sat up, peering down at Gia with those lovely dark eyes, seriousness making her look extra kissable. "Gia, you don't have to apologize to me. I understand."

"How can you be so perfect?" She only realized she'd asked the question out loud when Emma broke into a huge grin.

"How many dates did we miss back when we were power rangers?" Emma asked.

Gia groaned. "I lost count. A lot."

"Exactly," Emma said, leaning closer.

Gia lifted her head to meet Emma as she drew even closer. Their lips met in a tender, lingering kiss. Just as Gia moved to deepen the kiss, Emma pulled away.

Gia frowned. "Back then we had to miss out on dates to save the world," she pointed out. "This seems a little less… vital."

"But it's not," Emma murmured, snuggling back against her. "You're working these long hours and making a good impression for your future with this company. It's an investment for _our_ future together. You're not going to be able to drop everything at a moment's notice and go do silly things with the boys for a while, and I understand that." She chuckled. "They might not, but I do. For now, I'm happy as long as I'm the one you come home to every night."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Emma pretended to actually think about it. "An excellent question…" she teased. It made Gia want to kiss her all over again, preferably as a prelude to a long night in each other's arms.

"Emma," she breathed, in the way that she knew would send a shiver down Emma's spine. "I mean it. I'm so lucky to have you."

"The way I see it," Emma explained, "you'll have plenty of time to go out with your girlfriend after your meteoric rise to the top of the company. Once you're CEO I bet I could even get you to make a hefty annual donation for environmental conservation. Or take me on trips to photograph rare plants, or…"

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Emma gave an exaggerated glance to the clock across the room, which read just past midnight. "Not today," she said with a grin.

Emma was giggling as Gia moved to straddle her, but she wasn't laughing anymore as their lips met in an intense kiss. Gia pulled away slowly, tugging at Emma's lower lip as she went. Then, with all the seriousness she could muster, she declared, "Emma Goodall, I love you."

Emma's look was one of pure adoration as she pulled Gia in for another kiss, and suddenly Gia's night didn't seem so exasperating after all.


End file.
